


They'll Make a Movie About Us

by Jubilee44



Series: Marvel Actor RPFs [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV) References, Detectives, F/M, Fluff, Gun Violence, Gun Wound, Hospitals, One Shot, Police Detective, Shooting, no one dies I promise, nypd, police officer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 14:24:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15775911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jubilee44/pseuds/Jubilee44
Summary: Sebastian is away in Chicago while his girlfriend, Sofia, is working her regular shifts for the NYPD. Sunday morning and Sebastian receives an urgent call from Sofia's captain telling him she's been injured on the job.I might do a second part but only if I get some inspiration





	They'll Make a Movie About Us

**Author's Note:**

> Definitely modeled my ofc after Amy and Rosa from Brooklyn 99. I wanted a sassy but extremely punctual chick. Brooklyn 99 is my everything. And yes, her captain is named Captain Holt. He's the only police captain I'll ever trust. Fight MeTM

 

            It had been a long and exhausting day at Wizard World Chicago. But Sebastian loved meeting his fans; it was an experience unlike anything else in the world. The gifts and letters they gave him were so personal and Sebastian always got overwhelmed with the support. It didn’t matter that his face hurt from smiling for photo ops or his hand was cramping from the thousands of signatures. It was worth showing fans that he cared about how much effort they put in.

            However, in the last year, Sebastian loathed traveling. It meant leaving his girlfriend, Sofia, behind in New York. Conventions meant he was gone for upwards of four days, but if he was filming, he could be gone for weeks. Luckily it didn’t put a damper on their relationship. They stayed in touch and when the wait was over, they celebrated the reunion.

            It was Sunday and Sebastian couldn’t wait to get back to her. Countless times he’d asked her to come along on trips but it was nearly impossible. Sofia was a proud detective of the NYPD and she took her job very seriously. She wasn’t one to take lengthy vacations or unnecessary personal days. Her rules changed a little bit when Sebastian came into her life. She forgave herself for being a few minutes late when her extremely attractive boyfriend reined her back into bed. But he respected that she wanted to make sergeant and even captain one day. He was extremely proud of her diligence and always bragged to others, including reporters, about how kick ass his girlfriend was. He showed up to every ceremony she was honored at, celebrated every important case she closed and loved nothing more than to hear her exciting police stories.

           Of course, Sofia was the same way. She went to all his movie premieres if she wasn’t working, had pretty much watched his entire cinematography, helped him practice lines, and visited him on set if he was in New York. It was the dynamic of respecting each other that kept their relationship smooth. Sebastian understood if Sofia had to duck out in the middle of a date if she got an important call. And Sofia understood that Sebastian had to be away for weeks at a time. They trusted each other and their combined patience was a gift.

 

            But it seemed like the world came crashing down when Sebastian received that call that haunted him for months afterward.

            He was still sitting at the autographing table where hundreds of people were lined up. He did his best to hold a conversation with everyone in the brief seconds he had with each of them. His phone was vibrating in his pocket but he held off on answering it. Sofia would understand if he was in the middle of convention activities. But it didn’t stop. Usually, she only called once and left a message. The constant buzzing was a little alarming to him.

            So between people, he pulled out his phone and handed it to his agent. “Do you mind answering this?” He asked. “I’m not sure who it is, but tell them I’ll call them back.”

            “Sure.” She smiled and nodded.

            “Hey there.” Sebastian smiled when the next fan came up to the table. “Oh yeah, you were the Titanic person.” He grinned when he saw the photo. “Classic.” He quickly signed in the corner of the glossy photo.

            “It was so awesome to meet you and I really can’t believe you do all of this. It means so much to us.” The rapid-fire speech was pretty typical to him. Everyone wanted to get in everything they wanted to say to him in the moments they had his attention.

            “No problem I love coming out to see you guys…” His voice faded when his agent returned with a grim face. “Who was it?” He asked as he handed the photo back to the fan.

            “You need to take this call.” She whispered.

            “What is it? Is it Sofia?” He got a gut-wrenching feeling solely by the look on her face.

            “I-I don’t think I should explain it. It’s her captain; he needs to talk to you. I’ll tell everyone in line, you don’t have to worry.”

            Sebastian grabbed his phone from her and stood up. He ducked behind the curtain set up behind the table. He heard his agent telling the people waiting near the table that he wouldn’t be back. There was a collective outcry but he blocked it out.

            “Hello? This is Sebastian.” He’d met Sofia’s captain on occasion when he came down to the precinct to bring her lunch or say hi.

            “Mr. Stan, this is Captain Holt.”

            “Yes, Captain Holt, is there a problem? Is Sofia okay?” It was his worst fear to find out Sofia had been injured on the job. If she came home with a mere scrape or bruise he flipped his shit and insisted she needed to be taken care of. But he never voiced his concerns about her seriously getting hurt because he knew she would brush them off.

            “Unfortunately, Sofia was shot by a suspect she was pursuing.”

            Sebastian felt faint and his chest seized up. “No, no, no, no, please tell me she’s okay.” He begged.

            “She’s in intensive care now. The bullet entered her abdomen, they’re going to bring her into surgery to remove it and look for any signs of internal bleeding.” He reported. But his usual demeanor was shaken.

            At least she was still alive. “Okay…” Sebastian stuttered out a breath. “Okay, I’ll be on the next flight to New York as soon as I can. I’ll be there.”

            “I’ll keep you updated.”

 

            From there, Sebastian was in a mad dash. He stuffed everything into his suitcase while on the phone with the airport to find the soonest available flight out. He found the nearest cab driver that was willing to speed a little to the airport. Less than an hour after he arrived at the airport, he was on a flight home.

            Waiting was agony. He couldn’t get any messages from the captain and he had no idea the status of Sofia’s condition. He couldn’t help but let worst-case scenarios pass through his mind. She could be in a coma. She could be paralyzed. She could die.

            No. Detective Sofia Esparza never gave up.

 

            Sebastian ran into the ICU to the room where Sofia was resting after her surgery. The captain was still there, waiting outside the hospital room.

            “Is she okay? What happened?” He was nearly in tears from the amount of stress he’d gone through in a matter of hours.

            “They removed the bullet, thankfully it didn’t hit any major organs. She had some internal bleeding but they got it under control.” He reported. His voice was steadier in relief.

            The tension in Sebastian’s shoulders lifted and he almost dropped to his knees in thankfulness. “Is she awake?”

            The captain nodded. “She’s been sleeping but you can go in. I’m sure she’ll be happy to see you.”

            “Thank you so much.” He walked into the room and found his girlfriend was awake.

            She smiled weakly. “Hey, handsome.” She murmured. “Captain said you’d be here.”

            “Hey, gorgeous.” Sebastian did everything he could to ignore the IV in her arm, the oxygen tubes, and all the machines monitoring her. He knelt by her side and touched her cheek. “God, I’m so glad you’re okay. I was freaking out.”

            “I’m fine, fucker only got me in the stomach.”

            “They caught him right?”

            “Yeah, he dropped the gun and my partner tackled him.”

            “He’s lucky, I would’ve found him myself and…”

            “Shush, don’t tell a police officer what you were planning.” She soothed. “I’m okay and he’s in jail. There’s nothing you have to worry about.”

            “Sof, do you realize how afraid I was? I-I thought you were gone. I thought I never would see you again.” The exhaustion and built up emotions got to Sebastian and he finally broke down. He took her hand in his and bent his head over like he was praying. “I never would’ve forgiven myself.”

            “Sebastian.” She winced as she tried to reach for him. “Please don’t cry. I’m okay.”

            “I could’ve lost you…I could’ve lost everything. That bastard could’ve taken you away from me.” Tears streamed down his cheeks, as he couldn’t handle the severity of it all.

            “But he didn’t. I’m here and I’m still yours.” It killed Sofia to hear him in so much pain. “You’re stuck with me, big guy.”

            He looked up at her. “I love you.” He whispered in a choked voice.

            “I love you too.” She smiled and tugged him closer to her. He held her close while being careful of her stitches. “If I had died, would you have made a movie about me?”

            “Don’t even joke about that.” He grumbled into her hair. “It’s not funny.”

            “C’mon, everyone’s been so serious, I’m tired of it.” She complained and tugged lightly on his ponytail that he had grown out for Infinity War.

            He sighed deeply. “Probably.” He answered. “Only because you deserve recognition.”

            “So you’d make a movie about me anyway?”

            “Yes.”

            “I love you.” She grazed her fingernails over the nape of his neck.

            “You have no idea how much I love you.”

            “I have some idea, Stan. I mean you ditched out on your fans for me.” She let him pull away. “I think I’m going to get some grief for that.”

            “Trust me, if they give you a hard time I’ll set the record straight. No one takes priority over you, especially in a situation like this.”

            “Oh boy, would Georgeta like to hear that?” Sofia didn’t want to dwell on her injury. It was embarrassing to her that she had been careless and let the criminal get the opportunity to even pull a gun on her.

            “I think she understands how much you mean to me.” He pulled up a chair beside her bed. He didn’t let go of her hand, lifting it to kiss her knuckles. “How long are you going to be here?” He asked.

            “Not sure, probably not too long.” She shrugged. “They just want to make sure my stitches heal and don’t get infected.”

            “Well, I’ll be here as long as you are.”

            “You need to go home and shower, you smell like you’ve been traveling.”

            “Well, I have.”

            “Mhm…and you smell like other women.” She pretended to turn her nose up at him.

            “Well…I’ve hugged probably a thousand people this weekend.”

            “And you’ve hugged your girlfriend…”

            He gave her a look. “If I had you by my side you know you’d get the most attention.”

            “And that’s why I don’t go. I don’t want to take you away from your fans.” She smiled and squeezed his hand. “I mean…I sort of did today but…”

            “I think it would be absurd for anyone to think I wouldn’t drop everything for my girlfriend who was shot.” He scoffed. “And anyone who wants to try will get everything they have coming to them.”

            “Tough boy.” She teased.

            Sebastian felt so blessed to see her smiling. Just a few hours before he thought he would never see her smile again. “Move in with me.”

            Her eyes widened a bit. “What?”

            “I know it’s only been a year but I love you and I want you to live with me.” He explained. “If you don’t want to I understand…”

            She grabbed his shirt to kiss him deeply. “Of course I will.” She whispered when they pulled away. “The actor and the detective living together, what shenanigans can they get up to?”

            “They’ll make a sitcom about us.” He grinned.

            “I think it’ll be the rom-com of the century.” She corrected and kissed him again.


End file.
